Voy por ti
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Pues veran, aqui solo lemon, rape y violencia entren y eligan su trio XD dedicado a GabZ capitulo dos, dedicado tambien a el foro beyblade Yaoi
1. TakaoTalaKai

Bien, he vuelto con un fic Yaoi-Lemon-Rape n.n

Kai—Me sales con una de tus jaladas y veras como te va ¬¬

Tala—Muy cierto ¬¬

Tyson—Concuerdo con ellos ¬¬

Kai y Tyson—TALA? O.O

Tala—n.n hola

n.n Este fic es una violación a…no les diré XD y aquí participan estos tres formando una violación en pareja que terminara en un Trío o algo así u.uU

**DISCLAMER:** Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki creador de esta maravillosa serie y si fuera mía…todo trataría de Kai, Kai seria el campeón y su novio seria…o Tala o Tyson u.u

**AVISO: **Este fic es un One-shoot y es UA (Universo Alterno) y de verdad contiene partes muy explicitas así que…HOMOFOBICOS LARGO Ò.Ó

**Dedicatorias:** Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga GabZ, n.n niña gracias a ti soy una completa pervertida u.u, y también va dedicado a todos los miembros del foro BEYBLADE YAOI…chicos y chicas, sin ustedes no me hubiese vuelto tan sádica…ahora si al fic

_**Voy por ti…**_

Esa noche si que era oscura, pensaba un chico de unos 16 años caminando en dirección a su casa…las calles estaban solas y el alumbrado apenas daba luz, muchas cosas podrían pasar aquí, pensó nuevamente…cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda…volteo a todos lados pero entre tanta oscuridad no vio nada

"Esto es espeluznante…mejor me doy prisa…o algo feo me puede pasar…"—después de decir esto prosiguió su camino pero esta vez saco su celular azul, marcando el teléfono de su novia…debía oír la voz de alguien para calmarse, y quien mejor que la persona que mas quiere…

"Hola, hablas a la casa de Hiromi Tachibana, en este momento no estoy pero deja tu mensaje y te llamare y si eres Takao…POR QUE ME MOLESTAS SI TE ACABAS DE IR!"

"Gracias por quererme tanto…uy, si no me apresuro me podrían robar…"—en ese momento un auto bloqueo su camino…no sabia que hacer…correr, gritar, desmayarse, no lo sabia…

Del auto bajaron dos jóvenes uno de ellos de cabello bicolor y el otro tenia cabello rojo-naranja, ambos le apuntaron con una pistola, que querían dinero, asesinarlo?...Violarlo?...eso fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar el moreno antes de que el chico bicolor hablara…

"Vaya, vaya…este si es bueno…me gustara satisfacerme con el…tu que crees Yuriv?"—"Lo mismo opino Kai…jejeje…por lo que veo…aun es inocente…"

"Q-Que q-qui-quieren de mi?...les advierto que solo Traigo 500 dólares, tómenlos están en mi chaleco pero no me hagan daño"—dijo con voz temblorosa

"No, no chico, no queremos tu dinero…aun…primero…entra al callejón"—el moreno negó logrando que Yuriv le diera un golpe a su estomago—"Que no oíste lo que dijo Kai, entra al callejón rápido muchachito…"

El chico de cabello azul entro de prisa al callejón que estaba muy oscuro solo una leve luz de un faro alumbraba ahí…pero ahora lo que menos quería era ver lo que pasaría…Kai lo empujo tirándolo sobre unas cajas…y lanzando la pistola a un lado se sentó sobre el mientras Yuriv le iba quitando los pantalones…

"NO, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN ESO…LES DARE LO QUE SEA PERO POR FAVOR DEJENME!"—Takao ahora sabia lo que le esperaba…pero estaba tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera podía moverse…

"Cállate…y no te haremos mas daño del que planeamos…Yuriv…ya terminaste con los pantalones…?"—"Si Kai, es todo suyo…"

Kai al oír esto sonrió con lujuria…tenia a un chico inocente debajo de el…y ahora lo haría suyo a la fuerza…comenzó a acariciar su cuello mientras Takao se retorcía intentando librarse…Yuriv que no se quedaría de espectador tomo su miembro succionándolo mientras Kai se hacia a un lado para no estorbarle…le quito el chaleco y la blusa mientras probaba y mordía esa piel…

"mmmmm, Yuriv esta vez elegiste bien…sabe delicioso"—dijo mientras no dejaba de morder un pezón de Takao

"mmmmmmm…"—contesto Yuriv…el estaba sumergido en su trabajo

"Déjenme…argh, por…ahh, favor…ahhh"—Takao en este punto había comenzado a llorar…tenia miedo…y no sabia que hacer…cuando de repente abrió los ojos y grito con gran terror liberando su esencia en la boca del pelirrojo…

"mmmmmmm, sabes delicioso niño…Kai…ahora que?"

Kai dejo de chupar la carne que tenia a su merced…su boca estaba llena de sangre, la sangre que había salido del pequeño cuerpo de Takao después de sus mordidas…

Kai se desabrocho los pantalones sacando su pene erguido, Yuriv había hecho lo mismo, Kai se sentó en el pecho de Takao y se fue acercando mas…dándole una orden al moreno…

"Mas te vale que chupes o te mato entendiste?"—Takao entre su mar de lagrimas asintió con miedo…Yuriv se coloco entre las piernas abiertas de Takao y de una arremetida lo penetro logrando que Takao gritara con mucho dolor, su grito fue ahogado por Kai que metió su pene en la boca del moreno…

"Chupa…vamos y deja de quejarte…o te mato"—Takao comenzó a chupar como podía, el pene del bicolor era grande y Takao se atragantaba cada vez que chupaba, pero no podía parar por miedo a que lo mataran…mientras Yuriv comenzaba a embestir en su interior muy rápido y acariciaba las piernas de Takao

"ahhh, que bien se siente…ahhh, tiene una…ahhhh entrada muy chica…ahhh"—"Si, eso, chupa mas…ahhh, no te detengas…ahhhh…Yuriv debes probar esto…ahhhh"—Takao ahora había dejado de llorar…tenia la mirada perdida, y solo había diminutas gotas de cristal en sus ojos…ya no podía gritar…estaba a su merced…

"ahhh, si…que delicioso…ahhh, adoro hacer esto…ahhh"—gemía Kai, por lo que decía, se podía adivinar que era un profesional…comenzaba a moverse en la boca del moreno disfrutando de su dolor y su trauma…

Yuriv al fin se había venido en Takao…dejando su semen en su cuerpo…pero no había salido de el, le gustaba sentir su pequeña entrada, bañada ahora en sangre, alrededor de su pene…

Kai se vino en la boca de Takao, provocando que casi se ahogara…saco su pene de la boca de Takao…e indicándole a Yuriv que saliera de el…volvió a pedir lago al moreno…

"Date la vuelta y quédate sobre tus rodillas, rápido vamos…"—Takao aun con la mirada perdida hizo caso y se volteo…Kai se coloco detrás de su trasero acariciándolo mientras acercaba su pene a su pequeña entrada…y Yuriv se masturbaba en frente de Takao—"Ahhh, y después me toca a mi…ahhh"—Después de decir esto Kai solo asintió entrando en Takao que intento ahogar un grito de dolor…Kai se quedo adentro disfrutando esa sensación, después comenzó a moverse rápidamente tomando el trasero de Takao entre sus manos moviéndolo al ritmo de sus embestidas…

"Vamos mueve el maldito culo, dame algo de placer…"—EL moreno comenzó a moverse, le dolía tanto que apenas podía moverse…Kai aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que se vino en el…se levanto y con su pie lo tiro dejándolo boca abajo, mostrándole su pequeña entrada llena de sangre…al igual que lo demás de su cuerpo

"Yuriv…querido…acabamos de una vez o…quieres probar…?"—El pelirrojo de una patada volteo al moreno metiendo ahora el su pene en su boca—"Chupa o es demasiado para ti ajajajajaja"—Takao volvió a chupar…definitivamente ahora parecía un muerto…tenia la mirada perdida y ya ni siquiera se oían sus sollozos…

Kai tomo a Yuriv por los hombros y sin sacar su pene de la boca de Takao entro en el rápidamente…provocando en Yuriv sorpresa y placer—"Ahhh, odio que hagas eso sin avisarme…ahhh, pero ya que estas así…ahhh, muévete pedazo de idiota"—"mmmm, tu también tienes una pequeña entrada no me apures…"

Takao chupaba el pene de Yuriv y Kai estaba embistiéndolo por detrás provocándole un placer inimaginable…Kai iba subiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras Yuriv le indicaba a Takao que aumentara el su ritmo también…

"Ahhhh, Yu…riv…ahhhh, es delicioso…"—"ahhhh cállate y sigue…ahhhh y horita te la meto yo…ahhhh y mas te vale no tener el culo obtuso…ahhh"—Kai se vino en Yuriv y este en la boca del pobre moreno…Yuriv y Kai se levantaron aventadote una manta toda rota a Takao…y se fueron después de sacar el celular y el dinero del chaleco de Takao mientras el solo esperaba morir o que alguien l explicara por que paso eso…

Ya en su auto se fueron descifrando el código del celular del moreno…viendo todos los números de sus amigos…cuando suena una llamada…

"_Hola Takao, por lo que veo oíste mi nuevo mensaje…sabes te quiero decir algo, te espero en la Av. Águila Calva…chiao nos vemos besos"_—Tanto Kai como su acompañante sonrieron…y sacando un mapa…buscaron la avenida que la chica había mencionado…definitivamente esa seria su noche…

**Fin…**

_**O no? O.ó?**_

Listop…si dijera que estoy mega sonrojada seria un hipócrita XD

Kai—Yo no soy tan cruel

Tala- n.n Kai-kun…ahhhh—se desmaya

Tyson-OTRA VEZ ME TORTURAS A MI?...QUE TE HE HECHO YO? TT

Ya, ya…dejen rewiews y digan si quieren continuación o pueden pedirme otras victimas y otros violadores por ejemplo pueden pedir así…

Kai (La persona a violar)-Hiro Brooklin (Los violadores n.n)

Así que ustedes dicen…o también si quieren que ponga la violación de Hiromi XD

Kai y Tyson-No dejen rewiews por favor ¬¬

Tala-X¬X Kai-kun—Sigue desmayado…creo que fue demasiado para el u.u

DEJEN REWIEWS BYE n.n

(N/A: Si la clasificación esta mal…y ustedes creen que deba ser para mas mayorcitos, solo díganlo u.u pero no amenacen)


	2. KaiTalaBryan

**Voy por ti **

Kinochiwa nOn

Kai.-¬¬ Ay no otra vez tu

Vamos Kai, esta vez es por la petición de KaT Ivanov, niña gracias por leer mi fic y aquí esta tu trío, Tala-Bryan-Kai, aunque…

Kai.-Aunque que?

Pues la verdad me costo trabajo decidir quien seria el violado esta vez u.u los tres son expertos, buenos, profesionales, los tres quedan de Uke…pero no sabia como hacerle

Kai.-jejejejejejeje, escogiste a Tala verdad?

Mmmmmm, no exactamente…Kai-kun, veras, bueno es que…

Kai.-AJAJA, entonces escogiste a Bryan! Jejejejeje, esto será interesante n.n

Bueno…la verdad metí los tres nombres en una bolsita…claro que eran como 30 papelitos, y había 10 veces cada nombre asi que…pues dije que a 2 de tres y bueno…pues veras Kai…

Kai.-¬¬ Tala-Bryan-Kai-Tala?

Nop…me salio así Bryan-Kai-Tala-Kai u.u

Kai.-….yo me llamo Juancho

¬¬ No mamex Kai, así que como el hombrecito que eres acepta que te toca a ti u.u

Kai.-TT te juro que me llamo Juancho…además por que yo..? Tala tiene menos experiencia comparado conmigo u.u

Pues ni modo…así que…LO QUE MUCHAS CHICAS ESPERABAN…VIOLACION A KAI HIWATARI…De parte de Bryan y Tala-kun n.n

Kai.-Pervertida ¬¬

Ay, ya Kai, para la próxima pongo la de Tala no te preocupes…y ya saben este fic es dedicado a GabZ-chan n.n comencemos!

**Disclamer:** Beyblade no me pertenece si no mas bien a Aoki-san y recuerden, respeten los derechos de autor di no a la piratería n.n

**Aviso:** Este fic es totalmente ajeno al capitulo anterior…va dedicado como ya dije antes a GabZ-sama y a todos los miembros del foro Beyblade Yaoi gracias a los cuales…me tengo que cuidar de mi mamá cada vez que escribo…dios si se enterara que su sacrosanta hija escribe esto…uuuuuhhh, que miedo u.u y recuerden, si no te gusta el Yaoi o el Lemon LARGO DE AQUÍ! ÒoÓ, por lo demás gracias n.n

--'Pensamientos'—

--"Dialogo"—

--Acciones—

(n/a: notas mías n.n)

**Capitulo 2 Voy por ti…Kai**

Ese día había sido pésimo…pero pésimo para el, aunque los demás decían que había sido el mejor día de todos…para el solo era un día mas de dolor de cabeza…la razón? Pues sencilla…claro sencilla si te llamas Kai Hiwatari y estuvieras todos los días pegado forzosamente a una bola de mocosos malcriados cuyos nombres son Max y Tyson que junto con los demás…eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

(n/a: No se crean, lo pongo así por que ese es el pensamiento de Kai pero yo si quiero a los chicos n.n)

Y en ese en especial…el anteojudo los había llevado a entrenar a una Montaña que media casi lo mismo que la maldita muralla china, pero acaso a ese enano le importo eso…claro como el no era el que tenia que subir verdad, pero Kai si, subió y subió para que? Si al final lo único que había logrado era que ese mocoso Tragón junto con su bufón amarillo lo tiraran durante todo el maldito trayecto…llegando el al ultimo…siendo la burla de todos…y el tenia la culpa, por siempre seguirlos en sus estupidos entrenamientos…pero hoy se había decidido a vengarse…aunque…no contaba con que algo mas le sucediera…

Por pensando en que les haría a los chicos, no se dio cuenta que dio vuelta en una calle equivocada hasta ya muy tarde…había llegado a un lugar donde solo se veían ladrones, secuestradores y de mas perros—'de aquí…dudo salir vivo'—Pensó mientras caminaba mas rápido buscando una forma de salir—'A donde me vine a meter?...si no salgo de aquí, me puede pasar cualquier cosa'—fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de empezar a correr al ver a una bola de vagos ir tras el…

Corrió y corrió hasta perderse totalmente…había llegado a un lugar frió, oscuro y para acabarla…abandonado…parecía un almacén pero muy viejo—"Al menos ya no estoy cerca de esos vagos…pero aquí me da mas miedo"—'O genial, vamos eres Kai, tu no le temes a nada…bueno a casi nada que no sea estar solo en un almacén…muy parecido a este y que de repente alguien te llegue por atrás te apunte con una pistola y te diga quieto si te mueves te mato'—Y como si hubiese sido una orden mientras el caminaba alguien le tapo la boca y jalo apuntándole a su espalda con una pistola—"O te estas quieto o te mato…"—No era casualidad…mas bien era mala suerte…unos segundos después cayo dormido…seguramente por efecto de algún gas adormecedor…o algo que hayan usado su, ahora, secuestrador…

Despertó pero al querer moverse se dio cuenta de que ya lo habían atado de manos y pies…ahora si estaba preocupado…y molesto—'Por una vez en mi vida desearía nunca haber faltado a un entrenamiento del enano de kenny…así se preocuparían un poco mas por mi'—de repente vio una sombra moverse…pero entre mas se acercaba la reconocía un poco…hasta que dio en el clavo—"TALA!...oh genial, si esta es una broma tuya mas te vale que las detengas ahora antes de que yo me safe de aquí y te mate!"—"Cállate, que ahora el único que hablara aquí soy yo, ahora tu eres mi presa"—"Tala, se que no te trate muy bien cuando pequeños pero…vamos…SUELTAME DE UNA CHINGADA VEZ!"—Tala simplemente rió y se acerco a el—"Kai, dudo que estés en posición de ordenarme que hacer…ah, ahora déjame presentarte a tu…verdugo"—Kai sintió helarse ante el tono con el que Tala le había hablado…el nunca había hablado así…y menos a el, pero se preocupo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba al ver llegar a Bryan…el si que era alguien sádico

-"Vaya, vaya, el gran Kai esta atado en una cama…y esta a mi merced…me voy a satisfacer un rato"—Dijo saboreándose el "banquete" frente a el—"Bryan, por favor…sabes que no me gustan estas bromas…y me podrías soltar…lo lograron, ya me asustaron…así que contentos no? Suéltame ya"—Pidió Kai con una risita nerviosa pero esta vez trago saliva al ver a Bryan recostarse sobre el—"Y quien te dijo que esto era una broma?"

Bryan se acerco al cuello de Kai y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos—"Ahhh, Bryan…no por favor que vas a hacer?"—Tala se acerco a el y en su oído le respondió—"Te vamos a violar Kai…o acaso no lo notas?"—Muy bien si Kai no estaba asustado, ahora si estaba blanco de miedo…sentía que se le iba el alma y mas aparte no podía moverse estaba atado…y a su merced…

Tala se acerco a los pantalones de Kai y de un tirón los saco tomando su pene y mordiéndolo mientras con una mano apretaba sus testículos logrando sacarle a Kai varios gritos—"AHhhhh, Basta…One…one…BASTA TALA, BRYAN, ESTA ES UNA BROMA MUY PESADA…YA VERAN SI NO ME SUELTAN!"—Bryan dejo de morder el cuello del bicolor y se alzo hasta su rostro—"No es broma…y estas amarrado que nos puedes hacer, si ni siquiera te puedes defender…quien lo diría tu…que nos trataste como tus juguetes sexuales cuando estabas en la abadía…estarías a nuestra merced ahora"—Bryan se bajo los pantalones agarro a Kai de los cabellos haciéndolo mirarlo con odio—"Que…me odias?...pues eso te pasa por aprovecharte de nosotros maldito"

Bryan metió su pene en la boca de Kai—"mmm, esta pose se me hace familiar…ah si, así me metías el pene verdad Kai? Ahora chupa o te mato aquí mismo"—Kai no quería, quería safarse pero de verdad estaba a su merced…no quería rendirse pero…cedió al entrar en la realidad de que…amarrado no podía hacer…nada

Comenzó a chupar con odio a si mismo por no poder darles una lección…después sintió como Tala mordía mas fuerte su miembro e intento gritar pero se ahogaba al tener ese maldito pene en su boca—"mmmm, sabes delicioso Kai…pero ahora…"—Tala se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de Kai y metió rápido y fuerte su miembro mientras Kai se tragaba el maldito dolor con tal de no mostrar su debilidad

Bryan se dejo venir en la boca de Kai obligándolo a tragarse su semen, después le quito de un tirón la blusa rasgándola y comenzó a chupar y morder cada centímetro de piel que tenia ahí…Tala embestía cada vez mas rápido y Kai solo intentaba tragarse sus gritos…pero le dolía, carajo le dolía demasiado…no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin gritar—"Bryan…ya…basta…onegai…detente…YA!"—Tala se vino en Kai mientras el se venia en medio de los dos…Bryan dejo de morder la piel y saco un anillo colocándolo en el pene de Kai haciéndolo gritar

-"Bryan…lo volteamos?"—Bryan asintió tomo de no se donde una cadena y la puso alrededor del cuello de un agotado Kai—"Serás mió hasta que pagues cada uno de tus abusos…ahora te safare pero te hincaras en el piso y me dejaras"—se acerca a su oído—"Me dejaras poseerte…dejar mi marca…y vengarme de ti…"—Kai negó pero sintió como estiraban la cadena ahorcándolo…--"Esta bien…a…a…acepto…"—"DIME QUE ACEPTAS SER MI JUGUETE Y EL DE TALA DILO…DI QUE SOY TU AMO"—"Nunca…diré…eso"—Bryan jalo mas fuerte y Tala comenzó a girar y jugar con el anillo en el pene de Kai—'Me siento como su perro…maldita sea…me falta el aire…'—"Acepto…ser tu…juguete…Bryan"—"Dime amo"—Kai se trago todo su orgullo ya estaba muy agotado como para renegar—"Si…amo…"

Tanto Bryan como Tala sonrieron soltaron a Kai y de un jalón lo tiraron al piso…cuando Kai intento levantarse y darles un golpe Bryan Tiro muy fuerte de la cadena volviéndolo a tumbar—"TE DIJE QUE TE HINCARAS PERRO"—Kai aun no lo creía Bryan, un chico del cual había abusado de pequeño…ahora le decía perro…se hinco…por primera vez en toda su maldita vida…quería llorar de maldito coraje…pero su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando sintió a Bryan meterle el pene en el culo—"AHHHGGG, maldito…Bryan…"—"Me dices maldito, tu eres el maldito y ahora estas pagando y muévete, mueve el maldito trasero"—Kai a regañadientes se comenzó a mover lentamente pues el pene de Bryan era grande…Tala se había sentado a su lado y jugaba con el anillo en el pene de Kai—"Vamos Kai, muévete mas rápido"—"Que chingados crees que tienes entre las piernas?"—Ese comentario hizo enojar a Bryan así que embistió más rápido y mas profundo logrando hacer a Kai suplicar por que se detuviera…

-"YA basta Bryan…onegai, detente…haré lo que quieras pero detente"—"Hay, Kai, no recuerdas como es Bryan verdad"—Comenzó a hablar Tala—"El no se detendrá hasta vengarse de ti…"—Bryan embistió mas rápido hasta que al fin se detuvo…Tala se alejo de Kai mientras le daba una patada para tumbarlo al piso…Bryan tiro de la cadena obligando a Kai a arrastrase hasta donde Bryan le indicaba—"Vamos arrástrate como el maldito gusano que eres Kai…"—Lo llevaron hasta una esquina del almacén y ahí Tala se recostó nuevamente sobre el pero esta vez el era quien mordía su piel y Bryan se hinco en las piernas de Kai jugando con el anillo y presionando sus testículos—"Onegai, ya basta…ya…me duele…onegai…deténganse…"—"Hace rato dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera si te soltaba ahora o me equivoco?"—Kai tembló ante las palabras de Bryan—"Pues apartar de ahora eres mió…te dejare ir ahora…pero una sola palabra de esto y te quedaras aquí para siempre"—Kai rápidamente asintió tanto Tala como Bryan le aventaron unas ropas muy desgastadas…lo sacaron aun con la cadena en su cuello y al llegar cerca de la "casa" de Kai lo aventaron diciéndole que..

-"Mañana vendremos por ti…y mas te vale no matarte…por que si no…te alcanzaremos aun en el infierno…nunca te salvaras de nosotros…kai"—después de estas palabras dejaron a Kai ahí tirado…casi al borde del llanto…por que…ahora estaba vivo solo para morir cada día al estar en sus manos…y si moría…seguiría sufriendo por que juraron que lo perseguirían…ya no podía escapar…por que a donde fuera…irían por el…

**Fin…**

**O tal vez no MWUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

O.O en serio yo escribí esto?

Kai.-O.O pues yo lo dudo…¬¬ ya te pareces a GabZ, solo Lemon, Rape y cadenas, látigos, juramentos de ultratumba…u.u pobre de mi…cerca de ustedes solo sufro TT

n.n Pero si yo te quiero mucho Kai—lo abrazo—n/n eres el único que me tolera

Kai.-¬¬ creo que ya me caes mal u.u no se ni por que escribes esto

Oh, vamos Kai…tranquilízate…--le doy un releída el fic—Saben esto seria un buen tema de un fic n.n

Kai.-O.O yo me voy adiós!—se va corriendo

O.ó? que habré dicho yo?...bueno el próximo capitulo no se a quien pondré…tal vez le toque a Tala-kun o quizás me vengare de Hilary…pus quien sabe n.n dejen sus rewiews menos amenazas y virus eh?...y ustedes siguan pidiendo mas tríos que yo obedeceré!

SAYONARA MY BEST FRIEND'S nOn


	3. KaiTakahiro

**Voy por ti 3:**

**Kai-Takao-Hiro**

Konnichiwa!

Kai.-¬¬ No te atrevas!

Hiro.—Viendo el Titulo--O

Taka.-n.n HI—que inocente n/n

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió hace 2 minutos, XP dedicado al foro Beyblade Yaoi y a los miembros de mi foro KaiTaka.es.mn, n.n recuerden, Kai Y Takao, solo en KaiTaka.es nOn

Kai.-u/u no quiero ver

Hiro.-¬ Taka…

Taka.-O.ó? que les pasa?

Ya veras Fic!

_**Voy por ti…**_

Que lindo es enamorarse o no, si, todos los días pensar en esa persona, en su rostro, en su voz, y cuando te armas de valor para decírselo…y darte cuenta que esa persona te ama igual, Genial no, claro, si no eres Takao Kinomiya y tu hermano te sobreprotegiera de cierto chico llamado Kai Hiwatari que casualmente es tu novio…pero, por que te protege tanto, serán celos?...ejejejejejeje, o ganas de probarte?

12 de Octubre, 5:00 p.m., Dojo Kinomiya.

Un chico de ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color, se levanta de su cama, ese día no había ido a ver a Kai, la razón, Hito Kinomiya, su hermano no lo había dejado, tomando el pretexto de que estaba lloviendo…pero, acaso era solo por eso?

El moreno se acostó nuevamente, no sabia que hacer, de verdad quería ir a verlo, pero en un momento cerro sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar "cosas" que había hecho con su Kai, en eso, sin percatarse alguien entro en su habitación…

Ese alguien era Hito(para quienes no sepan, así le digo a Hitoshi, o Hiro), que al entrar y verlo recostado de esa manera tan indefensa e inocente como su Hermano solo podía ser…se paseo la lengua por los labios y su mente comenzó a provocarle cierto cambio de Temperatura…así que saludo—"Hola Taka"—El aludido abrió los ojos y al ver que era su hermano sonrió tiernamente (Ahhhh, hasta me da cosa seguir escribiendo, es tan lindo!)—"Hi Hito-san, como estas?"—Hito solo le sonrió muy extrañamente y se sentó en la cama, pero ya se le olvido poner seguro—"Bien…ya te rendiste de salir?"—Taka se enojo ante la pregunta y se recostó con las piernas extendidas—"Eres malo conmigo, Hito-san, quería ir a ver a Kai!"—Esta vez Hito lo vio mucho mas extraño y Taka le hablo algo asustado—"Que te…que te pasa Hito-san?"

En un dos por tres, Taka tenia encima de el a su hermano y luchaba por safarse pero no lo logro—"Hito-san…Hermano…que…que haces?"—Hito coloca sus manos en la cadera de su hermano haciéndolo temblar—"No me digas que Kai no te ha enseñado?"—"mmm, hmm, ahh, mm, huuum,"—"Pues yo te enseñare, como buen hermano que soy"—De un jalón despojo a Ty de su ropa por la parte de arriba y comenzó a pasear su lengua por su pecho y su cuello—"Hito…por…favor…no…no lo hagas"—Takao rogaba por que su hermano lo dejara de seducir, por que el caería…al final

En eso alguien abrió la puerta (O.O Oh mi dios) y ese alguien al ver la escena no se inmuto…mucho que digamos—"QUE DIABLOS LE HACES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"—sip, era Kai—"Solo hago algo que tu no has hecho…Kai"—Kai se puso algo nervioso también por que al ver bien la escena, su "inocente mente" comenzó a trabajar…

Y si, adivinaron al final Kai termino besando a Taka mientras el mayor de los tres le quitaba los pantalones (u.u Pervertidos), Takao disfrutaba las caricias y besos de ambos chicos, si, eso era estar en el paraíso…Kai bajo a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo mientras Hito tomaba el miembro de su hermano y comenzaba a mordisquearlo y chuparlo—"Ahhhh, siii, Kai…Hito…ahhh"—Kai al sentir el calor subir comenzo a quitarse la ropa, quedando únicamente en pantalones y bajo al vientre de Takao, Hito aumento su ritmo logrando que Taka se viniera dando un inmenso gemido—"AHHHHHHHH HITO!"—Hito al terminar de beber la esencia de su hermano se quito toda la ropa y volvió a besar el cuerpo de Taka…

Kai ayudo a Taka a sentarse en la cama y con su lengua recorrió toda su espalda logrando que la arqueara, al llegar al trasero del menor, Kai comenzó a masajearlo—"mmmm, Kai"—"Te esta gustando Taka-chan?"—"Siii…mmmm, Mas, mas!"—Hito dejo de besar su cuerpo y tomando las manos de Taka, las coloco sobre su miembro e hizo que lo masturbara—"Ahhh, Taka!"—Takao estaba muy sonrojado, pero esa sensación paso al sentir como Kai metía un dedo en su entrada—"Ahhh, Kai…"—"Tranquilo Taka, no te tenses o te dolerá"—Dijo besando su delicioso cuello y con su mano libre tomo el miembro de Taka—"Ahhhh Kai…."—ante la sensación aumento el ritmo en su mano provocando en Hito un delirio delicioso—"mmmmm, Taka…mas"

Kai inserto un segundo dedo y Takao apretó mas el miembro de Hito, al momento de arquearse, Kai masajeo mas rápidamente el miembro de Taka y después inserto un tercer dedo, logrando que Taka hiciera que Hito se viniera en su mano, para después lamber ese liquido, después fue recostado por Kai para sentir como entraba en el—"AHHHH KAI!"—Kai sintió una sensación de puro placer mientras Hito lo tomaba desprevenido besando su cuello—"Hiro…ahhh, que haces?"—"Tu también sabes delicioso Kai"—Kai se puso algo rojo pero solo embistió lentamente a Takao quien se aferraba a las cobijas

Kai, a medida que hito avanzaba con su lengua por su cuerpo aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas hacia Takao y este cada vez se aferraba más fuerte, intentando seguir el ritmo salvaje de Kai…

Al fin Takao sintió el liquido de Kai y después Hiro saco a Kai del interior de su hermanito y acomodándolo en las cobijas lo penetro sin mas ni mas—"Ahhhhh Hito…ahhh"—"mmmm, que bien se siente"—Takao después de recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas se hincó a un lado de Kai y metió su miembro en su boca—"Ahhh, Ta…takao…"—Hito comenzó a moverse de una manera salvaje en el interior de Kai mientras este intentaba tragarse los gemidos que le provocaba sentir a Takao jugando con su miembro y a Hito entrando en el—"agh, ahh, no…no…si….Ahhh, Hi…hito, Ta…takao"

Takao aumento el ritmo de su boca y comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo para darle mas placer al chico, mientras Hito embestía cada vez mas rápido y al final logrando que Kai gimiera y pidiera mas—"Ahhhh, Mas, quiero mas…si…SI, SI, QUIERO MAS! MAS!"

Después de un rato de pasión los tres terminaron agotados en la cama, Kai abrazando a Takao y este siendo abrazado por Hitoshi—"Ahhh, esto…no lo…habi hecho nunca…Kai"—"Ya somos dos…Takao…pero…ahhh, creo que tu hermano si"—el mayor miro a los otros dos y solo sonrió—"Saben…la próxima semana la casa estará sola otra vez…"

Ambos se sonrieron entre si y en sus cabecitas unas imágenes no muy santas comenzaron a pasar…

**Fin…o no?**

¬ --embobada

Kai.-¬/¬ pervertida…sádica…maldita—dice pero bien que estaba con la baba

Taka.-n/n este…bueno…ejejejejeje

Hiro.-¬ Taka…Kai…Taka…Kai…Taka

Kai.-u/u como veo que soy el único que aun no pierde la razón, sayonara

Ahí nos leemos


End file.
